


We, Our Country

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: A metaphor poem





	We, Our Country

We are our country in body and soul,  
The four of us,  
Loving and loved.

Our youngest is the sea,  
The one in the east who we look to for hope.  
Laughing and glittering, pretty, carefree.  
Yet dangerous when provoked.

Our eldest is the ground  
Solid under our feet  
The rock that we stand on and cling to.  
The foundation of our little family  
and also of our country.

The next-youngest is the trees  
guarding our western and northern borders  
and providing cover in the rest of the land.  
Protection and counsel for all  
Kind with all, yet firm when situation calls.

The last, yet certainly not the least,  
is all of the native flowers  
that tell you you are home.  
Beautiful, but with a strength to survive  
Cenetary winters.

These we are,  
Ground and foundation,  
Flowers, home, and strength,  
Sea, hope, and faith,  
The embodiment of our country.


End file.
